Love Hurts
by isumio
Summary: **DISCLAIMER**  i do not own K-ON!
1. Chapter 1

"Me and Ui are going to a Tanabata festival!" Yui suddenly exclaimed, downing her third slice of cake and smiling as Mugi picked it up, going to retrieve a fourth slice for her no doubt.

I looked at her and noticed that she still has some frosting on her cheek." Y-Yui-Senpai, there's frosting on your cheek.." I muttered, taking my finger and wiping it off, blushing as I licked the frosting off of my finger. Just this was making my heart pound in my chest.

"Thank you Azu-nyan!" She said, grinning as she embraced me, rubbing her cheek against mine. My face turned red and my heart-rate accelerated. I don't know how much more of this I could take before it exploded…

"So what were you saying about the Tanabata festival Yui?" Ritsu asked, sitting across the table with her arms crossed, I assume she was having some delusions of being the supreme club leader of the world or something

."Ah, I was wondering if everyone else wanted to come." Yui said, loosening her grip on me, allowing me to sigh in relief.

"U-Ui-chan already told me about it this morning, I'll be g-going.." I said, my face still bright red. I had answered yes because, for one, it seemed that Ui really wanted me to go, and second, I was thinking that maybe I'd get a chance to get alone with sempai somehow, so much for that….

"Sorry Yui-chan, but me and Ritsu already have plans to go to one closer to our home." Mio said, lowering her head a little as she apologized.

"My family is holding a Tanabata festival at our house for wealthy businessmen and other rich people.. so I'm afraid I can't attend." Mugi said as she placed Yui's next slice of cake on the table and she smiled, letting go of me so she could devour this as well.

I sighed, half relieved half disappointed, as the blush slowly crept away from my cheeks.'Wait a minute…this means I can still be alone with Yui-Senpai!' I thought, blushing a little at this thought and smiling. I'm pretty sure Mugi-Senpai saw this, but she just smiled and turned away to retrieve more tea.I looked over and Yui had already devoured half of the cake and began to speak with her mouth full.

"Awww, Well it looks like I'll just have to have fun with ui and azunyan then."She said, smiling at the thought, which made me blush even more.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I exhaled and gulped in as my mother finished putting the bow on my yukata, smiling at me as I looked in the mirror. It was yellow with a pink flower pattern on it every now and then, and somewhere along the line mother had convinced me to let my hair fall down, so it was now resting on my shoulders.

"Oh you look so adorable!" My mom squealed, getting the camera and taking multiple pictures of me. I sighed in relief when the doorbell rang and she opened it to find Ui and Yui-sempai, who started waving at me energetically. "Ah, Ui-chan, I didn't realize you were going as well."Ui was looking at me, and she seemed to have a little red on her cheeks.

'Well it is really hot outside…' I thought."Yes, it's nice seeing you again miss." She said, smiling and bowing kindly. "This is my onee-chan Yui." She said, gesturing to her onee-chan who shook her hand smiling, which seemed to befuddle my mother, making me chuckle a little.

"I'm Hirasawa Yui, nice to meet you Ka-neko-chan." She said, smiling like a little kid about to go to school for the first time.

"Um, n-nice to meet you to, Yui-chan." Mom said, shooting a confused smile back at her. "What is this ne-"Just then I blushed and interrupted her, tugging on her sleeve.

"I-it's nothing Mom. May I go now please?" I couldn't tell her about my nickname for the obvious reason that I'd get made fun of for it for the rest of my life. My mother might have been a nice person and all, but she couldn't resist a chance to catch my 'kawaii moments' as she put it, and this would definitely go up there if she found out.

"One thing first, a group photo." She announced, grinning and holding up her camera. I sighed and stood with Ui and Yui, who quickly embraced me and rubbed her cheek against mine, my face flushing with red and my heart rate increasing as my mother snapped the picture, wearing the grin I often see on Mugi's face when Mio-Senpai and Ritsu-Senpai are 'about to bring their friendship to the next level', as she later described to me. No doubt she thought this was in the top ten of my 'kawaii moments' for her. "Have fun you girls, don't stay out to long!" She announced, closing the door and leaving us outside.

I looked at Yui-Senpai as we were walking towards the festival, once she had finally let go of me so we could get there faster. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a pattern featuring animals on it. 'Sh-she looks amazing in that…'I thought, glad my cheeks were still red from Yui-Senpai's hugs so I wouldn't be randomly blushing and look like a weirdo.I also looked at Ui, who was wearing an identical kimono except hers was a cute shade of pink. This made me blush even more, considering how alike my best friend and my crush looked. "You b-b-both look really pretty.." I managed to finally say, almost choking on my words.

Ui blushed and replied "Th-thank you, you do as well Azusa-chan." All the while she was smiling a warm smile at me.

"But you're so much cuter Azu-nyan~" Yui-Senpai said, embracing me again. I felt the blood rush to my face and almost fainted when she let go of me, noticing someone else. "Nodoka-chan!" She yelled, letting go of me and rushing to her best friend.

"Eh? Ah, good evening Yui-chan, Ui-chan, Azusa-"She was cut short as Yui tackled her to the ground in a warm embrace, her arms wrapped around her waist. "H-hey!"

"Oh~ Nodoka-chan I haven't seen you in forever, I missed you so much~" Yui-Senpai said, giving her a peck on the lips, which she seemed completely shocked to receive, causing her cheeks to turn bright red for the first time (as far as I know).

That's the moment when my world turned completely upside-down. The color drained from my face as I watched, awe-stricken. 'I should have realized it, she was her best friend, of course she would fall in love with her first, I'm just her little stuffed kitten.' I thought.

"A-Azusa-chan.." Ui muttered, laying her hand on my shoulder, looking at me with her big brown eyes full of concern. I looked away and ran as fast as I could, tears streaming down my cheeks, I didn't want my best friend to see me so upset, or Yui-Senpai…

"Azusa-chan!" I heard someone scream from behind me as I ignored them, fleeing into the woods.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I wanted to keep running forever, but I knew that couldn't happen, I was never got at sports. I ran out of energy within about five minutes and said down with my back against a moist tree's trunk. My lungs felt like fire, my yukata was torn to the point where it would be called 'fan-service' in anime, and there was mud all the way up to my thighs from how many times I had fallen. All of that didn't matter right now though, I curled up into a ball and sobbed, soaking my cheeks and my yukata with tears.

'H-how could she do this to me…. I tried to dr-drop signs as much as I could… she must have at least known that she was important to me..' I thought, as similar depressing thoughts entered my head.

"Azusa-chan!" I heard someone call. When I looked up I realized how little light there was in these woods, and who the girl approaching me was.

I could vaguely make her out, with the tears in my eyes and the lack of lighting, but it definitely appeared to be Yui-Senpai. She wasn't in much better condition than me. Her yukata was torn to the knees, and completely covered in mud. I sighed in relief when I noticed that it didn't seem to get anywhere on her pretty face, and there appeared to be no cuts on her.

"Y-Yui-se-"I was interrupted when she fell on her knees and hugged me to her close, water droplets landing on my cheeks. I looked up and noticed she was crying.'O-oh no, I hurt Yui…' I thought to myself alarmed, wrapping my arms around her waist in return and burying my face in her shoulder, crying. "I'm s-so sorry I ran away like that!" She put her finger on my lips to shush me and rubbed my back, tears still streaming down her face as she looked at me.

"You had me s-so worried Azusa-chan… please don't ever do that again." She muttered, hugging me tighter, almost threatening to break my bones, although I didn't care at the time, my body still occupied with another lingering pain.

"I pr-promise I won't ever make you worry again.." I muttered, sobbing. Normally I probably would have asked her tons of questions, like why she was kissing Nodoka, or why she wasn't calling me Azu-nyan, and I probably would have noticed that something felt odd about this hug and her body, but I didn't care right now, I just wanted to be comforted.

"C-come on, let's get back home." She said, smiling as she stood up with my hand in hers, forcing me to stand up as well. "You know Azusa-chan… you're the most important person in the world to me…."She admitted, her cheeks suddenly turning dark red as she said this line, everything turned upside down for me(again) and everything turned darker, fading to black as I felt myself fall over and heard her call out my name…


	2. love is complicated

I lurched out of bed, sweat running down my cheeks which were bright red. It was the third time this week that I re-lived that day in my dreams. The day when Yui-sempai had saved me and confessed her feeling for me '…_and today is the day that we go back to school!' _I shook my head, brushing that thought to the back of my mind for now, and took off my now sweat-stained shirt and pants, putting them in the laundry hamper and changing into my school uniform.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

My mother told me what happened later that night, how one of those brunettes from earlier had carried me back home bridal style, then about an hour later apologized for having me see something so shocking and 'tell azunyan it wasn't like that please!' before she ran away. Unfortunately, my distraught mother was to insane with worry over me to make her stay back and talk with me at the moment.

Ui-chan tried to call me several times after that but I wasn't ready to talk to her yet… She looks too much like senpai.

I ended up being sick for a whole week, with Jun and my sempais from hakogo tea time coming over occasionally (excluding Yui-sempai) ,so I spent most of my summer vacation laying in bed not even able to play muttan thanks to my own stupidity…

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"Ittekimasu!"I announced through the open door way to my house before closing it and heading towards school. As soon as I closed the gate though, a sudden voice from behind me chimed-

"Azunyan!"

"_oh crap ,I don't think I'm ready for thi-" _I yelped as Yui-senpai embraced me from behind so tight that I couldn't breath for a second, then regained my composure and just blushed, holding muttan out in front of me so she couldn't crush her.

"H-hello yui-sempai…"I muttered quietly, thinking that there would be no point in hiding my embarrassment and enjoyment caused by this from her now. She didn't seem to notice, smiling and rubbing her cheek against mine. I let myself smile some to, relieved that I could show at least this much of my true feelings now.

"A-are you okay azusa-chan? Are you still sick?"Ui asked, brushing yui aside for a minute, putting her forehead up against mine, making my blush increase. "Well it doesn't feel like you have a fever.."She announced, smiling and blushing a little as well…or was that my imagination?

"Y-you're one to speak Ui-chan, don't act so funny.."I muttered, playing with my hair and gasping as Yui-sempai embraced me from behind again. Ui merely chuckled and started walking towards school, with me and yui lagging behind.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

Once we got to school…or rather class me and sempai unfortunately had to split ways….. she had clung onto me even once I had gotten into my class because of quote-"A lack of my daily azunyan!" until the teacher and a couple students pried her off and sent her to her class.

"I miss her already.."I moaned quietly, slouching down and laying my head on my desk, anxious for lunch time so I could go see sempai..

Then I suddenly felt Ui poking my shoulder."A-azusa-chan, class is starting.."She whispered. I groaned and sat back up.

"Thanks ui-chan.."I murmured, looking at her and blushing a tiny bit. '_Why does she have to look so much like yui-sempai!'_ I thought. Even with her hair the way it was, I still saw sempai whenever I looked at her..

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

As soon as the lunch bell rang I dashed up to the senior's hallway, but when I was only halfway down it suddenly-

"Azunyan!"

I got hugged from behind, although wasn't alarmed, automatically knowing who it was, I just stood there and blushed.

"I knew you'd get lonely and come see me azunyan~"She said happily, rubbing her cheek against mine. I noticed a blonde hair out of the corner of my eye and when I turned to look at it I saw Mugi-sempai, standing in the doorway with a look of eternal happiness on her face and blood trickling out of her nostrils.

Next to her, peering out the doorway was ritsu-sempai, whom had a grin upon her face that seemed to say "I knew all along." And mio-sempai, who was busy stuffing tissue up mugi's nose, though she was blushing from watching me and sempai and she gave me a little wink, causing me to blush more and turn towards yui.

"Y-yui-sempai, why don't we go eat lunch in the club room?"I asked, smiling and holding her hand in mine.

"Okay azunyan, you really are acting funny today." She said with a giggle, grasping my hand tighter and charging off towards the music room with a short raven-haired girl in tow, glaring at her sempai's watching and snickering from their classroom.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"_Does she not remember what happened that night….she doesn't seem to be acting any more lovey dovery…" _I thought sadly, smiling as I watched my beautiful sempai pretty much swallow the second pudding cup that Ui-chan had packed for her, making me giggle."Sempai slow down, you might choke."

She just grinned at me and took out her last sweet, a piece of strawberry cheesecake. '_Of course'_

"Say 'ahh' Azunyan."She said, holding up her fork with a piece of cake on it.

"A-ahh.."_'Indirect kiss!' _I thought as I opened my mouth a little hesitantly and she shoved the piece of cake into my gaping mouth. _'I c-can taste sempai…' _I sat there chewing on the delectable cheesecake, a look of pure bliss on my tomato-red face.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

The rest of lunch pretty much went that way and I sighed as I split up with yui, remembering that I couldn't make it to club activities today because of a doctors appointment. There was one more interesting thing that happened though between lunch time and class time.

When I got back to my seat I noticed there was a note in my bag, so I pulled it out and opened it, reading it.

" Dear Azusa,

Please talk to me sometime this week, there's some stuff I need to talk to you about concerning that night…

Love, your friend Ui."

I looked over at a blushing Ui and felt myself blush a little to. I poked her shoulder gently to get her attention. "U-um…I'll st-stop by tomorrow at your house after school,ok?"

She just nodded and I felt my heartbeat increase slightly.

'_Oh my god she's like a shy yui-sempai….so moe!'_ I thought, blushing bright red. "O-oh… and you have really pretty handwriting.."

This made her blush increase and she whispered back "Th-thanks.."

'_Ui-chan, don't confuse my heart like this!"_


	3. Love hurts Alot

Hello~ time for my first authors note. Sorry for the lack of updates for a long time,I get writers block. Anyways,hope you enjoy,please read and review! Advice is appreciated,and I'm working on making my chapters longer.

And of course

Disclaimer:K-on!,it's songs,and all of it's characters belong to it's rightful owners. If I was in charge,there would clearly be a hell of a lot more shoujo-ai and Ui.

And forgive me for writing this in a slightly different format,I wanted to try this chapter a little~ bit different.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

The day after that all of my school activities went the same as yesterday,though ui-chan acted more shy and didn't speak to me any... although she didn't talk to me during school,she made my heart go doki doki more than ever before. But onto the important part.. the hirasawa household afterschool...

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

I stood in front of the hirasawa household,still dressed in my school uniform,playing with my skirt nervously as I waited for Ui-chan to open the door. I would have gotten here earlier if it wasn't for yui-sempai slowing me down... It's a good thing mio-sempai came by and pried her off of me.

'_I can still feel her warmth on my cardigan a little..'_ I thought,blushing and sniffing it '_And I smell her shampoo..strawberry...'_ Just then someone embraced me from behind.

"Azunyan~"She squealed,wrapping her arms around me in a vicegrip,her chest pressing against my back. I thought I had gotten used to this by now,but I felt my face turn red and tried to struggle a little bit,embarrassed.

"Y-yui-sempai! Weren't you going to be at the club today!"I asked,whimpering as she rubbed her cheek against ,she was blushing as well if not more then me.

She giggled and let go,taking out a rubber band and putting her hair up in a ponytail,making it clear that it was really ui-chan now. "Sorry Azusa-chan,I saw you standing there all flustered and stuff so I thought it might be fun to mess with you."She said,chuckling as she unlocked the door.

I grumbled and went in after her,some of my blush dissapearing as I sat down at the table in the living room,Ui-chan coming in shortly afterwards and placing some tea on the table,pouring me some."Th-thank you...why were you late today?"I asked curiously,sipping the earl grey. '_It seems like no matter what I can't avoid tea and snacks every afternoon...'_ I thought with a sigh.

"I had cleaning duties with jun-chan today."She answered,sipping her own.

"O-oh,I see..."

There was an akward silence between the both of us for what felt like for an eternity before ui-chan finally broke it-

"S-so um...what do you think happened that night azusa-chan?"She asked nervously,as if I wasn't there or was somewhere else.

"H-huh? Well I ran off after thinking that Yui-sempai had kissed nodoka-chan... and w-when I got lost yui-sempai found me and s-saved me.."I responded,turning redder than a tomato as I remembered what had happened,covering my face like a shy maiden.

"I-i see...so then you like onee-chan...?"She asked,the usually cheery brunnette's demeanor becoming rather..dark.

"Y-y-yeah...I do.."I murmured,peeking at her between my fingers.

"I see...well that wasn't onee-chan,that was me."She said,her voice suddenly intimidating. She stood up,looking at me through tear brimmed eyes.

I was to stunned,my brain still comprehending what she had said,my mouth only able to form the sound-"H-huh?"

"Onee-chan barely did anything when you went missing azusa-chan,I was the one who chased after you for an hour,I was the one who comforted you and admitted my true feelings. When I left and when I came back onee-chan was just clinging to nodoka-sempai with a confused look on her face,trying to figure out what was going on."She began yelling,clutching her shirt right were her heart was.

'_so that's why that hug felt funny that night...and yui's been acting the same as always...and ui's been so shy...goodness,why didn't I realize any of this earlier!' _I thought,slapping my forehead."Ui-chan...I'm so sor-"

"But now all that fills your head is 'yui yui yui'! I love onee-chan a whole lot to,but not so much that I forget about my friends! You haven't talked to Jun-chan in a month,did you know her grandma died last week? And the only reason you even came over was because What I had to say involved onee-chan. Fine,just go forget about me and all your other friends,you can go date onee-chan and be happy!"She screamed,then turned around and bolted up the stairs,tears streaming down her cheeks. A door slammed.

After sitting at the table awestruck for a couple minutes,I got up and walked to her room,sobbing coming from inside."U-ui-chan... I'm so sorry...I never meant to forget you or anything...a-and I promise that I'll get in contact with jun tommorow.."I cried,loudly so she could hear well,tears brimming my eyes.

"You're just saying that so you don't feel guilty...prove it..."She muttered,barely audible.

'_damn it...how am I supposed to prove that...wait I know!' _"O-ok Ui-chan,I'll be back as fast as I can,please don't do anything stupid!"I said. All I got in reply was a sob,but a couple minutes later she sniffled and opened the door a little,peeking out.

"Y-you better not..*sniffle*..be lying.."She murmured,opening her door all the way, hugging a teddy bear I remembered she told me her parents gave her.

I gulped and embraced her,blushing."Don't worry,j-just stay here..."I let go of her and rushed out as fast as I could.

As I got downstairs and ran towards the door,not bothering to even switch from the slippers to my shoes,the door opened and yui walked in,her eyes sparkling as she opened up her arms, expecting a hug."Azunya-!"

I ducked under her open arms,not bothering with it this time."I'm sorry sempai,go comfort ui-chan for me until I'm back!" I screamed.

"Azunyan~?"

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

When I got home I was relieved that neither of my parents were home to slow me down... or ask me about the tears running down my cheeks. I hurried up to my room and shuffled through the...rather embarrassing pile of stuffed animals that I still had,finding the one that ui got me when we first became friends.

'_Perfect...maybe if I show her this she will realize I never forgot about her...'_

I ran out the door and towards the hirasawa household as fast as my short legs would allow me to. I probably should have been more careful though...

"Hey,watch it!" a voice to my right suddenly exclaimed,the sound of tires screeching against asphalt emitting from said direction.

I didnt even have time to react,as I started turning my head,pigtails tickling my neck,everything began to happen in slow motion.

There was a sudden seering pain as I felt something round and rubbery press down on my leg really hard,making me scream and begin to collapse,the pain becoming worse as something metal started to fall on me,starting with that leg.

Thankfully,it ended soon,something hard banging against my head and sending me straight to dreamland,the stuffed animal flying out of my hands to god-know's-where.

_'Damn it...forgive me ui...'_

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

I hope you all enjoyed that ^^ I already have chapter four fully planned out,so you can expect it out as early as...tonight!

And no,I don't think that Ui actually bought azusa a stuffed animal when they became friends,but I would love to see that 3

Again,please RXR!


	4. Love is serious

Ok,author's note time~

I went back and re-read chapter two yesterday,and realized that it said jun visited azunyan while she was sick ^^; my bad,let's just say that she visited her while she was sleeping and didn't actually get to say anything to her.

And thank you all for your support,I really appreciate it ^^ onto the story!

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"Ug..my head hurts.."I groaned,opening my eyes slowly and taking in my surroundings. I appeared to be laying in a hospital bed,my right leg propped up and in a cast. There also happened to be a bandage wrapped around my head,though I didn't feel to different aside from being pretty groggy,probably just the drugs the doctors put me on though.

"Damn it...I'm so sorry I didn't make it ui-chan..and now I lost the animal..."I whimpered and pulled on my hair in anger,when I suddenly heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"It's fine,azusa-chan. I'm glad you're awake."she said,I turned in shook to see Ui standing there,smiling sweetly at me. Her hair was down for once,and for some reason she was wearing a white & blue hospital gown as well...

'_Oooooh just a little bit shorter and I could see her panties!' _I thought,blushing heavily at my own thought.

"U-ui-chan...why are you here,a-and why are you wearing..that?"I asked nervously,sitting up a little then cringing,my back giving off some pain."Owie.."

"Oh no azusa-chan,don't move please!"She said,leaning over the side of the bed,looking at looked so much better now than she did yesterday...or maybe it was 3 days ago? I wonder how long I had been out."The nurse said that You're not allowed to move around a lot until your back heals 're lucky that there was just some nerve and muscle damage back there,on the other hand...you're legs broken,but it was a clean break with a small amount of muscle damage,you should be able to walk again in 2-3 months. Oh and the person on the bike that hit you is fine."She said,very very gently embracing me in a warm hug.

I hugged back and blushed dark red,blood trickling out of my nostrils as I got a glimpse of her pantsu.'_pink...good job ui-chan!' _"W-well th-th-that's great and all..but you didn't answer my questions."I responded,pouting.

"O-oh...well.."She let go,much to both of our dissapointment it seemed,and began tugging on the bottom of her gown. "W-well..I've been staying here ever since I heard about your condition... and I ran out of clothes to wear so I'm wearing this until onee-chan brings me some more clothes..."She murmured,her face turning bright red as well.

'_k-kawaii...'_ I thought,wincing as she stuffed a tissue up my nostrils.

"That hit to the head must have been harder than they said,you don't have amnesia or anything,but you sure keep bleeding from the nose a lot..."She groaned,sighing.

"N-no,this is something totally seperate ui-chan,I'm fine."I said,smiling and giving her a thumb up.

"W-well...alright..."She murmured,folding up the sleeping bag laying next to my cot and picking up something else..the stuffed animal!

"I-i thought that got lost!"I yelled,sitting up and wincing,shifting back to my original position.

"O-oh...well nodoka-sempai was walking by when you got hit and she gave this to the ambulance before they took you.."She said,blushing and hugging the teddy bear. "Th-thank you.. I'm sorry for thinking that you had forgotten.."The brunette muttered,tears brimming her eyes again.

'_o-oh crap' _"I-it's okay ui-chan,you weren't entirely wrong...I did sort of get to obsessed with yui-sempai...I'm the one whose sorry,I really should have thought of my old friends more!"I said,playing with the wrinkles in the sheets nervously,tearing up a little myself.

"A-ah,don't cry! I really shouldn't have been so harsh on you,after all,I didn't even have any friends other than onee-chan until you and jun-chan came along,so I'm not one to talk.."She whimpered,putting the sleeping bag on top of her bag of things."S-so...you really do love onee-chan...?"

I gulped."Y-yeah.."When I answered she changed demeanor a little,becoming a bit sad again. "B-b-but,if you would let me..."'_Azunyan what are you thinking!'_"I would like to try..d-dating you..and I promise I'm not just trying to get closer to sempai!"

She stood there for a while,seemingly to shocked to speak."A-azusa-chan...w-well...I-" just then the nurse came in and ui shut up,both of us turning bright red and looking at her.

"Ah,you're both awake,good. Excuse me,miss hirasawa,would you please stand outside for awhile so I can run some test on miss nakano? Here,you can buy some lunch."The older lady said,smiling and pressing some yen into her hands...oddly one of them had a bandage on them near the wrist. I was about to ask what happened,but she nodded and left to quick,only saying-

"Good luck azusa-cha...azusa.."I blushed a little as she closed the door and the nurse chuckled.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"Okay miss nakano,just hold still for a minute."She said,finding the vein on my arm and sticking it in,injecting some kind of drug that was supposed to make her examinations less painful.

"Y-yes ma'm..."I muttered,my back feeling numb almost instantaneously and my thoughts becoming further groggy.

"If you don't mind my saying azusa-chan,you are very cute azusa-chan."She said,grinning and bending me forward,un-strapping the back of my gown so she could get a better look at my back."You have a great friend,she's been staying here day and night the past 3 days waiting for you to wake up. Am I reading into this to much or is there something...else going on?"She asked with a little chuckle,much to my embarasement.

"N-n-no! W-well...there m-might be..."I murmured,giggling a little when she began running her fingers along my back.

"Good,it seems the drugs are working. You know,my daughter goes to your school,I'm pretty sure that you know her to."She said with a familiar smile,as she put her hands in some ointment,slapping said gel-like-substance on my back.

"Ew..this stinks...what's her name?"I asked,gagging at the smell that suddenly hit my nose. Bassically,imagine the smell of rotten eggs and charlie sheen(winning),then multiply that by six. I don't know how the nurse wasn't gagging on the stuff.

"It will help you heal,either it's this or you spend another week in the hospital."I groaned in defeat."And her name is Tsumugi."

"E-eh! You're miss kotobuki."Now that I realized this,it was clearly obvious. She looked almost just like an older mugi...but she didn't have her eyebrows...and her breast seemed abit smaller.'_poor lady...uh I mean,poor rich lady.'_

She giggled."Yes,my daughter has told me all about you and miss hirasawa,she even drew some pictures..."She muttered,blushing herself."Thank you for being so nice to her although she's a bit...odd. I'm going to have to get you take a nap for abit,is that okay?"She said,sitting me up and tying some sort of pad to my back carefully.

"It's no problem,she's really...awesome I gu-"Somebody opened the door and came in before I could finish my sentence,two someone's actually. Both being brunette's ,one wearing a school uniform and the other clad in a nurse outfit now,her face bright red as her older sister,dragged her in.

"Onee-chan,I said that we couldn't go in he-..."Ui stopped mid-sentence,staring at me,her face turning dark red. She fainted.

"S-sorry azunyan,we'll come back later!"Yui said,picking up her younger sister and running out of the room,slamming the door behind her.

Me and sat there for a couple minutes until I looked down and realized why they were blushing so much. As a result of unbuttoning the top of my gown so she could get to my back...well you can probably guess what they saw.

I fainted as well. I guess wouldn't need to use any drugs to put me to sleep.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"S-so why are you dressed like that ui? N-not that I don't like it or anything!"I asked,blushing and looking at the two brunette's in front of me,one of which had the stereotypical-anime nurse cosplay on,tiny skirt and everything.

"O-onee-chan said that seeing something pleasant might make you heal.."She said,blushing herself and tugging on her skirt.

"Mhm,azunyan's just to embarrassed to admit it~"Yui said,sitting in a chair next to me downing one pudding cup after another. She wasn't allowed to hug me right now of course,so she needed something to distract her for awhile.

Ui got closer to me and bent over so she could whisper in my ear '_and give me unexpected fanservice' _

"Should we tell onee-chan yet...?"She whispered,watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"N-no...let's wait until our first d...date,then if things go well we'll tell her.."I responded with a gulp. It must have been the drugs that affected my thinking back when I asked her...it's not like I regretted my decision really,I just wasn't sure what I would do around yui-sempai now!

"O-okay...onee-chan's right,you are really cute."She giggled and kissed my cheek,then picked up her bag."Come on onee-chan,let's go back home and tell everyone that azunyan's awake."

"But I/you guys just got here!"Me and yui exclaimed simultaneously in dissapointment.

"Yes,but we'll come back with everyone,and visit every day." Even though she said this,I still felt sad that my new...girlfriend '_That word is so embarassing!' _would be leaving so soon.

Yui saw my visible dissapointment and grinned,getting up. "You stay here Ui-chan,leave everything to onee-chan for once!"

"B-bu-"

"No buts! Azunyan will feel lonely if you leave."Ui blushed but just nodded,not looking defeated or dissapointed. "Bye bye,I'll be right back~"She announced,leaving us two alone..again.

She sighed and got down next to my cot,resting her head on my good leg and staring into my eyes."I really hope she doesn't get lost..."She muttered.

"Y-yeah...um ui-chan...can I see you're hand..?"I asked nervously,suddenly remembering the bandage on her wrist.

"W...why.."She asked,suddenly acting nervously herself,turning away and holding her hand up to her chest defensively.

"Ui,what happened to your hand?"She was making me worried now,why would she be trying to hide an injury from me? If anything I would expect her to show me it.

"I...I tried to cut myse-"

"WHAT!"I jerked up,but by now the drugs had worn off so pain shot up my back,making me lay back down.

"I...I'm sorry azusa...w-when you got hurt I blamed myself...I got really upset..onee-chan stopped me before I could do much damage,I'm really sorry!"She hugged me and cried into my shirt. I wrapped my own arms around her in return,although she was hurting me a little.

"Ui-chan...I just wasn't careful enough,it's not your fault...pl-please don't ever try something like that EVER again,you are not allowed to blame yourself...lighten up a little bit please.." Tears were rolling down my cheeks to as she lightened up. '_She tried to kill herself for me... I really need to be serious about this..._' I thought,wiping away a couple of her tears.

"O-okay..."She muttered,pulling out her handkerchief and cleaning off both of our faces."You must be tired by now because of the drugs and all..do you want to take a nap?"I just nodded,sniffling.

So,she sat down next to me,holding my hand,and we both fell asleep.

This looked good...Ui made me feel warm and fuzzy sort of...not like yui-sempai did though,this was something completely different,and I liked it...

but I still wasn't over yui-sempai.

_X~X~X~X~X~X_

During that nap I had a pleasant dream,I was getting married,my body fully healed again. It was great,everything was beautiful,but right when I was about to lift the veil of off my taller wife's face,I was interrupted by a sudden outburst in the distance. I was suddenly pulled out of the church and thrown back in the hospital by some mysterious force. Now the only clue I had about my bride was that she had brown hair...

_X~X~X~X~X~X_

"Azunyan~ wake up~"My mother's voice teased. When I came to and opened my eyes,ui's sleeping figure was next to my cot,her head laying on my good leg again'_She drools...that's cute...aw crap she knows my nickname now.'_

"M-mom!"

_X~X~X~X~X~X_

I hope you liked my longest chapter yet ^^ I figured I could squeeze a lot into one hospital day :3 I was originally planning to combine what will be chapter 5 and 6 into this,but I think those would go better as seperate chapters x3

so please review and give me any advice you have x3 and tell me if you like nurse ui,maybe I'll try to include more fanservice xp

Omake

_Lifts the veil off of the beautiful womens face and stares into her eyes..._

"Sawako-sensei,what the hell are you doing!"

(I couldn't help it XD)


End file.
